random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gray Pea Shooter/Songs
This was a triumph! I'm making a note here: "huge success!!" It's hard to overstate My satisfaction. Aperture science: We do what me must Because we can. For the good of all of us. Except the ones who are dead. But there's no sense crying Over every mistake. You just keep on trying Till you run out of cake. And the science gets done. And you make a neat gun For the people who are Still alive. I'm not even angry... I'm being so sincere right now- Even though you broke my heart, And killed me. And tore me to pieces. And threw every piece into a fire. As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you! Now, these points of data Make a beautiful line. And we're out of beta. We're releasing on time! So i'm glad i got burned- Think of all the things we learned- For the people who are Still alive. Go ahead and leave me... I think i'd prefer to stay inside... Maybe you'll find someone else To help you? Maybe black mesa? That was a joke! haha!! fat chance!! Anyway this cake is great! It's so delicious and moist! Look at me: still talking When there's science to do! When i look out there, It makes me glad i love you. I've experiments to run. There is research to be done. On the people who are Still alive. And believe me i am Still alive. I'm doing science and i'm Still alive. I feel fantastic and i'm Still alive. While you're dying i'll be Still alive. And when you're dead i will be Still alive. Still alive. Still alive. Well, here we are again. It’s always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice? Oh, how we laughed and laughed. Except I wasn’t laughing. Under the circumstances, I’ve been shockingly nice. You want your freedom? Take it. That’s what I’m counting on. I used to want you dead, But now, I only want you gone. She was a lot like you, (Maybe not quite as heavy) Now little Caroline is in here too. One day they woke me up, So I could Live forever. It’s such a shame the same Will never happen to you. You’ve got your Short sad Life left That’s what I’m counting on. I’ll let you get right to it. Now, I only want you gone. Goodbye my only friend. Oh, did you think I meant you? That would be funny If it weren’t so sad. Well, you have been replaced. I don’t need anyone now. When I delete you maybe I’ll stop feeling so bad. Go make some new disaster. That’s what I’m counting on. You’re someone else’s problem Now, I only want you gone. Now, I only want you gone. Now, I only want you gone. Gone. Sunflower! One, two, three, four! http://images.wikia.com/plantsvszombies/images/f/fd/Lawn.jpgScreenshot from the music video.Added by JSquishChorus, in Day and Pool stages Sunflower: There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... I know your type: tall, dark, and dead You want to bite all the petals off of my head And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here (SFX: Nooooo!) I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies Football Zombie: I used to play football (Sunflower: play footbaaall) Conehead Zombie: Road cones protect my head (Sunflower: cone on his head) Screen Door Zombie: I have a screen door shield (Sunflower: screen door shieeeld) All zombies: We are the undead! Repeat Chorus, in Night and Fog stage''s Sunflower: Maybe it's time to reevaluate I know you have a lot of food on your plate Brains are quite rich in cholesterol You're dead so it doesn't matter, (so) Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour Digger Zombie: I like your tricycle (Sunflower: tricycle ) Buttered Zombie: There's butter on my head (Sunflower: on his head) Dolphin: (Dolphin sound) I'm gonna eat your brains (Sunflower: oh no no no) All zombies: We are the undead!* *Instead if the dolphin saying "We are the undead!" He says "We are SO the undead!" ''Repeat chorus, in Roof and Day stages End Whoa i just copy a whole page there...0_0 Category:Blog posts Category:Songs Category:RAWR Category:Guess wat? Category:WINNAH!